


Touchdown

by angelboygabriel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Football Games, High School AU, Homophobia just doesn't exist, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Matt is relatable af, Voyeurism, based in RSJ's actual school, football captain!rich, random highschool cliches, theater kid!rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Rob Benedict, the school's biggest drama nerd and goody-two-shoes, is dating Richard Speight, the school's wonder boy and football team captain.Rich convinces Rob and his friends to come to his football game and fun times ensue afterwards.(based on a prompt from my friend nic- "football player Rich fucking theater kid Rob after a football game")





	

Richard Speight was the totally-freaking-gorgeous captain of the football team, all blonde hair and wicked smiles. The girls in Montgomery Bell swooned over him, from freshmen to senior, and everyone knew he'd probably slept with the entire cheerleading squad. 

And then there was Rob Benedict, cute, sweet little Robbie, who was president of theater club and student council. He was the teacher’s pet and perpetual goody-two-shoes (which annoyed the hell out of his best friend, Matt Cohen) with a stainless record and seemed unable to sin in any way. So of course when word got out that he was dating Richard Speight, Montgomery Bell Bulldogs Team Captain Richard, the entire school was shocked flat. 

Danneel Harris was a sophmore on the cheerleading team. She had forgotten her pompoms in the girl’s locker room and had gone to grab them before practice during gym class when she heard something behind the concession stand at the stadium. She went to see what it was, and needless to say she literally screamed when she saw Rob giving Rich head against the wall. They obviously didn't care she saw, because Rich just winked at her and laced a hand in Rob’s hair to guide his head.  
The entire school knew about it by lunch thanks to her love of gossip, and if this wasn't the talk of the year, Danneel didn't know what was.

*  
“Hellooooooo, Montgomery Bell! I hope you're ready to support the team at tonight’s big game, because I sure am! I want to see you all there to be there for our guys. Two weeks ago we were lead to victory by our own golden boy and team captain, Richard Speight, so let's hope he and the rest of the guys can win this one too! Go Bulldogs! I'm Genevieve Cortese for the Montgomery Belles and I hope you have a great day.” 

Rob and Matt walked out of calculus and down to Rob’s locker, somewhat listening to Genevieve’s tinny voice over the loudspeaker.

“Dude, that was a long bathroom break you took in the middle of the test. You went to jerk off or somethin’?” Matt asked and Rob blushed.  
“Anyways. You gonna go support ‘our boys’ tonight, Robbie?” Matt joked, elbowing him in the side. Rob grinned. “Yeah, I promised Rich I'd be there.” he replied.

“Oh my God! You know that football players get horny off adrenaline and shit, right? You're gonna get fucked so hard, Robbie.” Matt snickered. Rob frowned and crossed his arms.

“Football players don't get horny from playing a game, Matt.” he huffed and the taller boy laughed and leaned against the lockers as the reached Rob’s and he undid the lock. “Fine. Guess you're gonna find out at the game tonight anyways.” Matt sang and flicked Rob’s head.

“You're so immature. Remind me why we’re friends?” Rob complained and Matt pretended to flip his hair. “Because of my dashing good looks and charm. The ladies love me, guys wanna be me.” he said dramatically and Rob shut his locker, Matt pushing off the one he was leaning on. “Ooh, speak of the devil. There's your man now.” Matt murmured as Rob craned his neck to see Rich elbowing past students to get over to them. Rob stuck out his hand to pull Rich through the last few stragglers, and Matt gave a derisive snort as Rich righted himself next to Rob and slid an arm around his waist. 

“Are you hitting on my boyfriend, Cohen?” Rich asked, quirking an eyebrow, and Rob facepalmed. His face was red and both boys knew it. Matt grinned at him and nodded. “Sure am. He's got one helluva an ass, Speight, wouldn't you agree?” he said and Rich shot a lewd look at Rob. “Oh yeah. You should see it in bed.” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows. Rob glared back and stuck his hands in his pockets, leveling a look at Matt. “Here I thought you were straight.” he groused and Matt laughed. 

“Rob, I couldn’t tell you what I ‘am’ even if I wanted to. I just know that guys aren't too bad but I seriously love Mandy. Damn, that girl makes me heterosexual.” Matt mused. “Anyways. Rich, I was thinking of coming to the game tonight? Football games aren't my thing but I don't really have much else to do. Dad is kinda busy so I'm thinkin’ why not.” he said and Rich broke into a grin. “Dude, come see the game! I bet I'd play better if I had both my boys there.” Rich responded and Rob couldn't help but blush even harder when Rich called them “his boys.”

“Okay then, daddy.” Matt smirked and Rich’s grip tightened fractionally against Rob’s hip. “I'll catch you later! I promised Mandy I'd walk her home.” Matt said and started running off down the now nearly empty hall. “We should really invite him over Friday night.” Rich commented and Rob snickered. “Yeah. Agreed.” Rich laced his fingers and the two of them started walking in the same direction of Matt.

“So you'll definitely be there?” Rich said hopefully and Rob rolled his eyes. “Yes, idiot. I'm not gonna miss your game, okay? I apparently need to fight Brianna and Kim and the rest of the Montgomery Belles from seducing my boyfriend. You would think cheerleaders would get the message you're taken but noooooo.” Rob said and Rich laughed as he shoved the doors to the school open. “I'm all yours. No short skirts for me.” he responded, adding a “unless you wanna wear one.” under his breath. Rob declined to comment on that and they started walking along the path to their neighborhood in amiable silence. It was a pretty chilly day for autumn in Tennessee, and Rich’s hand was pleasantly warm in Rob’s. He pressed a little closer to Rich as they kept walking.

Rich didn't say much until they reached Rob’s house, and he walked him up to the porch before they stopped. “Wanna come in?” Rob asked and Rich shook his head. “I would, but can't. I've got practice.” he said and Rob smacked him. “Then why did you walk me home?” he asked and Rich winked. “Cuz you're cute.” he whispered before he kissed Rob briefly. Rob’s hand fluttered up quickly before Rich ran off the porch, jogging down the street back to the school. “See you later!” he called and Rob waved before slipping into his house.

*

“So where am I taking you?” Mike asked from the front seat of his beat up Ford as Rob slouched against the seat. “Back to school. ‘M going to the game.” he said and Mike nodded, putting the key in the ignition as he pulled out of the Benedict’s driveway. 

“You know, you should come to practice one of these days. We need a vocalist and I know you're good, Robbie. And I just know that you're gonna love Billy and Stephen.” Mike commented and Rob sighed. “Yeah, maybe I'll come. But Drama is pretty busy right now with that big production of A Midsummer’s Night Dream and all. For some idiot reason I got casted as Titiana and Alaina got Oberon. I gotta kiss Jensen because he's Nick Bottom.” Rob complained and Mike laughed.

“Bet you wish Rich was Nick, huh? That play would be way more interesting with you two lip locking.” Mike laughed and Rob punched his shoulder. “Stop attacking me and eyes on the road, idiot. I'm precious cargo.” Rob countered and Mike cast a sideways smile at him as they turned down the drive to Montgomery Bell. He pulled the truck up to the school’s door and Rob unbuckled his seatbelt as he slid out. “Thanks for the ride, Mike.” he said and Mike nodded. “Anytime, man. Have fun and get laid.” he replied and Rob laughed as Mike drove off. 

Rob paid for a ticket and grabbed a hot dog from the concession stand, smirking as he glanced at the back wall of the building before scanning the crowds. 

Damn. Looked like the entirety of Montgomery Bell was there. His eye was caught by someone waving frantically in his direction, and he lit up as he realized it Misha, standing next to Jensen and Vicki. Rob raised a hand in recognition to the other theater kids, picking through the crowds in the stands.

“What's up, Rob-o?” Misha asked before he grabbed Rob’s face and kissed his cheeks, causing him to blush. Rob smiled and sat between Jensen and Misha, giving Misha a smile. “Just watchin’ the game. I'm here for Rich.” he mumbled and Misha, Jensen, and Vicki all “awww’d” in unison. 

“Hey look, there's Rich now!” Jensen pointed out and Rob squinted to see his boyfriend chatting with the cheerleading squad. He looked really good in his jersey and football pants, and Rob shifted in his seat. He couldn't wait to see him after the game.

“I always thought he'd wind up dating Briana, yeah? I mean, even now, it still looks like a thing. Ever jealous of her?” Vicki asked and Rob smiled. “Actually, before me and Rich started dating and I was just hanging around with a massive crush, I hated Bri because I thought they liked each other. They always acted like a couple and you freakin’ know, everyone thought he was gonna ask her out. They'd go down to Elliston Place in Nashville after school sometimes and they'd always walk down the hall with his hand on her waist. Apparently not dating even though everyone thought they were. But I was their friend, and especially Rich’s, so I didn't say anything. Wasn’t until I found out that Briana liked Kim and me and Rich… uh you know, started going out that I realized they were just friends. Super close queer friends.” Rob said and Misha laughed out loud. 

“Oh, that's great! But I gotta know, how did you and Rich even start going out? All I know is that one day you're the theater’s goody two shoes slash valedictorian and Rich is the epitome of macho heterosexuality, and the next Danneel is telling the whole school y’all were doing some very naughty things together.” Misha said and Jensen leaned over a little to listen. Rob looked briefly down to the field where Jared had joined Rich on the sidelines in talking to the girls and then turned back to Misha.

“Well, it consistently boils down Bri. We were hanging out behind the concession stand after his practice and I just was just in an awful mood so I started bugging him about Briana. He had already told me they weren't dating but I didn't believe him and I was insanely jealous, so I said some mean things and he said some even meaner things. It turned into a screaming match and at one point I asked if he even valued our friendship at all. He went quiet and I thought I had fucked it up so bad and he hated me, because he started marching towards me and I legitimately thought he was gonna kill me. Except instead of punching me, he shoved me against the wall and kissed me so hard I really thought I was gonna have an asthma attack. He kissed me again and told me I was a blind idiot and he was in love with me. Then I hit my knees and Danneel 100% caught me sucking him off.” Rob finished and his friend’s eyes were wide. 

“Holy shit, Rob, I wish Misha asked me out like that. Tell me I was an idiot then eat me out. Doesn't get much more romantic than that.” Vicki said. Her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her waist and she smirked. “You could have asked.” Misha drawled and the two of them snickered before Misha leaned in front of Rob and poked Jensen.

“So, when are you gonna ask Danneel out?” he said and Rob snorted. The green-eyes sophmore shot him a furious glare and Rob politely turned away. “We all know you like her. And she clearly at least has something for you. I mean, from experience, you don't just bend over while in a short skirt for just any boy.” Vicki told him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking out at the field. “I don't know. Jared said I should ask her but I don't want her to turn me down.” Jensen replied. 

The group went quiet in thought again, watching some of the cheerleaders giggle down by the pitch before a thought occurred to Rob. “Has anyone seen Matt? He said he'd be here.” he asked and the three shook their heads. 

“I don't see Mandy down with the rest of the cheerleaders so I'm gonna just make an assumption as to what they're doing. Where? I'm not sure. But he's probably already here.” Jensen snickered and the others laughed. Misha and Vicki began talking about history class for a few minutes and Rob leaned back, enjoying the fall breeze on his face. Soon, a shrill whistle blasted from the referee and all the cheerleaders lined up on the sidelines, Mandy running up from behind the stands as Matt suddenly appeared next to Jensen, looking distinctly disheveled.

“Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, I was kind of busy.” he said sheepishly. 

Rob and Jensen shared a look. 

The characteristic crackle of the loudspeaker echoed across the stadium, and every student perked up in attention.

“Hello, students, and welcome to the Montgomery Bell Bulldogs versus the Brentwood Warriors! I know you're ready for the game, so please give a warm welcome to our visiting team!” a voice boomed and spotty applause could be heard amongst the stands. “Ok, then! Now, would you please put your hands together for the Bellllllllll Bulldogggggggggs!” the voice said and the stands erupted in cheers and screams as the team spilled on to the field to join Brentwood. 

“Our starting lineup tonight is #3, Tim Omundson, #16, Jared Padalecki, #88, David Haydn-Jones, #10, Ty Olsson, #34, Gil McKinney, #65, Kurt Fuller, #59, Jake Abel, #21, Sebastian Roche, and #75, Richard Speight!” the voice cheered and the crowds roared deafeningly loud, feet stomping the bleachers so hard they shook. Matt, Jensen, Rob, Misha, and Vicki all screamed extra enthusiastically when they called Rich, and Matt cupped his hands and shouted “WE LOVE DICK” as loud as he could, and the students around them whooped and hollered even more for that.

The referee gave a shrill blast of his whistle and the stands quieted down as both teams organized themselves on the starting line. Brentwood was starting with the ball, and with one more screech of the whistle, the ball was passed back and the game was in action.

Rob didn't entirely know the rules of football, so he just watched the ball fly through the air and his friends on the team take the opposers out. He cheered when Jensen and Misha did, and found it was pretty fun even if he didn't know what the hell was happening. 

It was about twenty minutes in and then, Rich caught the ball and Rob shot up from his seat as his boyfriend shoved his way through defense. Jared was to his right tackling other players. Everyone else began to stand and scream as he forced his way through the defensive line, sprinting towards the end zone. One of the Brentwood guys was tearing after him, and Rich shot a look behind him, picking up his pace slightly.  
The end zone was close, and everyone knew he could make it, he had to!

Rich ran only a few more yards and collapsed in the end zone, sticking the ball up above his head. Everyone screamed and Misha flung a cup of water back, soaking DJ who was sitting behind him. The ref’s whistle cut across the field again and the scoreboard changed to read “Bulldogs- 6, Warriors-0” 

The teams set back up for Sebastian to take his field goal shot, and the European boy ran up and kicked it, the ball passing through the post with ease. The stands gave another hearty cheer and the board changed to 7-0. The rest of the first half progressed with the same useless skirmishes of the first twenty minutes, until Brentwood broke away and scored a touchdown, causing Misha and Matt to start spilling loud explicits towards the other team. But they missed their field goal, placating the two messy black-haired sophomores. 

The second half proved boring in Rob’s opinion, with neither team scoring. Halftime was called and the group stood up, picking their way down the bleachers to the concession stand for snacks. 

“So, who do you think is gonna win, Rob?” Jensen asked him and he shrugged. “I'd like to say us, but I don't know if that's biased or something. It would be cool if we did.” he replied and Jensen nodded. “Yeah. I can see this game going either way.” he said and Matt shoved him slightly into Rob. 

“You guys are so boring. Do you really have to talk about football at a football game? That's overkill.” Matt complained and Jensen gave him a dubious look. Misha elbowed in front of them in the snack line with Vicki and Rob half heartedly kicked his shin. “Hey man, we were here first.” he said but Misha raised his wallet. “Yeah, but I'm paying for you all.” he countered smugly and Jensen turned red.

“You don't have to do that, Misha. We've all got money.” Jensen responded but Misha waved him off. “I love you guys. Let me treat y'all, ok?” he said and Vicki smiled at him. Misha ordered five large sodas, four nachoes, and a pretzel for Matt, sliding over a twenty and telling them to keep the change. Everyone gathered their stuff and made their way back to the seats, watching the marching band’s performance. 

*

The rest of the game passed quickly, with the Bulldogs leading with 49 points and it became glaringly obvious they'd win. They did, and Rob said goodbye to his friends with promises he'd catch them later before he headed for the locker room. 

Rob was a little hesitant to go in the football locker room, even though Rich had told him it was perfectly fine to and the rest of the team’s girlfriends did it anyways. He waited until he was positive everyone had left except Rich, and then he slipped inside.

The room was slightly dim and humid, and Rich was sitting on one of the benches between rows of lockers as he chugged his water bottle. His hair stuck to his face and his helmet was tucked away against the bench.

“Hey.” Rob mumbled, leaning against the end of the row, and Rich slowly looked at him, eyes lazily sweeping over his whole body. Rich grinned and crooked a finger for him to come over and Rob obliged, seating himself on the bench next to Rich. He set his water bottle down and slid a hand behind Rob before he slowly leaned in and kissed him, breaking apart after a moment. “Hey yourself. How'd you like the game?” Rich asked and Rob met his stare head on, trying to force down the sudden thundering of his heart.

“It was okay. I thought it was kinda boring though, that other team hardly put up a fight. They were easy.” he replied and Rich raised an eyebrow.

“You thought it was boring?” he repeated back and Rob nodded. “You thought they were… easy?” he murmured again and Rob tried to ignore the heavy implication behind Rich’s words. “Well. You might believe that but trust me, sweetheart, the after game is anything but boring.” Rich said and moved so he could swing a leg over Rob’s legs, leaning up and grabbing Rob’s shoulders so he could sit in Rob’s lap. Rob’s eyes went wide and Rich laughed, licking his lips. “Mm, they weren't easy, but you? So are.” Rich practically purred and Rob’s hands slid up his thighs.

“You think I'm easy?” Rob asked in some idiot attempt to be coy but it ended abruptly when Rich rolled his hips in a downwards motion onto Rob’s. He hissed out a quiet little “shit, that's good” as his head fell against Rich’s chest and he could feel the football captain laugh. His jersey was dirty and smelled like grass, sweat, and leftover cheap cologne, but Rob loved it. Rich’s arms wrapped all the way around Rob’s shoulders as he hunched over so Rob could copy his actions around his waist and the two slowly rocked against each other.

Rich was one long, hot weight of lust against him, from firm shape of his chest right down to the erection pressed against Rob’s own and his stomach. Rob whined a little as Rich slid off his lap, standing up to peel his uniform pants and jersey padding as Rob scrambled to yank off his own shirt and pants so they were both in nothing but their boxers before Rich pulled him up off the bench and into a quick but searing kiss. They stared at each other for a moment before Rich shoved Rob against the lockers, kissing him longer and harder this time as Rob’s hands flew up to tangle in Rich’s hair. 

Rich’s hands slid down Rob’s chest and into his boxers, wrapping a hand around Rob’s length and giving him a few jerks into full hardness as Rob moaned against his lips. Rob pushed Rich off and let his head slam back against the lockers as he swore, Rich’s lips traveling down his neck. “Christ, Richard, that's good.” Rob managed and felt Rich smile against his skin before he bit down and began sucking a hickey Rob just knew he'd have to borrow Amy’s makeup for to cover up. 

“‘m not Christ, but you're damn right I'm gonna nail you up. Gonna fuck you right here against these lockers, Rob.” Rich hissed and Rob’s stomach clenched with arousal. Rich started shoving Rob’s boxers off as the slightly younger boy gasped and fisted Rich’s jersey, hips trying to find any friction as Rich’s hand began to drag back up his body. Rob shoved his boyfriend’s boxers off much faster, and Rich looped his arms under Rob’s knees and pushed him up further against the lockers. 

“You need some prep?” Rich rasped and Rob shook his head, moaning as Rich started to grind against the inside of his thigh. He grappled with the back of Rich’s jersey and clung to him as Rich stuck a knee between him and slid his hand between Rob’s legs.

“Fuck! Rich, dammit, I- oh fuck, I already got myself ready, took a bathroom break in the middle of the calculus test just to finger myself thinkin’ about you, oh God-” Rob babbled as Rich slid a somehow slick finger into him and crooked it gently. Rob managed to cast a look to the floor and noticed a bottle of lube was by Rich’s foot.  
Smooth bastard knew Rob would want to do this. 

“What did you think about when you did it?” Rich grunted and Rob’s brain temporarily went offline as a second finger joined the first. Rich’s fingers were pure magic and rubbed in just the right way to punch out one long “Oh, God” from Rob.

“What did I think about when I fingered myself? This, actually.” Rob managed and laughed a little, which caused Rich to shoot him an incredulous look.

“What?” Rich questioned and Rob’s hands dug into his back as Rich removed his fingers and Rob hissed at the loss. “Matt said I'd probably get fucked five ways to Sunday if I- Jesus, shit, Rich!” Rob cut off and his eyes rolled back into his head as Rich hefted Rob’s legs up some more and pushed himself inside Rob with one solid push. Rob was pretty sure tears were pricking at his eyes and he sobbed out a groan as Rich gave an experimental thrust of his hips. Rob’s legs wrapped fully around Rich’s waist and squeezed as Rich set a steady rhythm of thrusting, and the lockers creaked in protest as Rob was pushed back into them methodically. “God, Rob, so good,” Rich mumbled into Rob’s collar as he pushed in a little more forcefully, the lockers rattling and Rob hissing as he got a fistful of Rich’s hair and pulled. 

“Kiss me.” he demanded and Richard obliged, their mouths meeting in a wet and sloppy mess. He stopped thrusting into Rob and Rob clenched his legs around Rich’s hips and groaned. “Don't stop, please.” Rob begged into Rich’s mouth. Rich pulled back and began fucking into him in earnest now, until Rob heard footsteps and the locker room door open.

Rich’s hand clapped over Rob’s mouth and Rob’s eyes went wide as he vigorously shook his head “no!” before Rich smiled wickedly. The sounds of Jared, Genevieve, and Ty discussing hanging out at the diner filtered over into the row Rich and Rob were currently in, and Rob tried not to scream as Rich’s hand slid between them and began slowly jerking Rob in time to his thrusts. 

Rob felt his stomach clench up with the impending signs of his orgasm, and he dug his heels into Rich’s back and arched against him as much as he could between his body and the lockers. 

The other group in the room kept talking, Genevieve complaining about how badly she wanted fries, wouldn't Jared get her some please, completely oblivious to the fact that Rob was get fucked by Rich mere feet away. 

The thought of getting caught seemed to turn Rich on even more, and soon his hips were stuttering and he gave Rob one final harsh thrust, enough to make the lockers clatter, before he was coming with a muffled groan against Rob’s chest. 

The conversation near them stopped.  
“What was that?” they heard Jared ask and Ty hummed dismissively. “Prolly tha’ pipes. Lot like my old school back in Baton Rogue.” he returned and Rob tried not to bite Rich’s hand off as he came only a few seconds later. His legs felt shaky and weak and he gave a pathetic tug to his boyfriend’s hair to let him down. Rich pulled out with a hiss and gently lowered Rob down. They both hastily yanked on their boxers, but Rob stubbed his toe against the bench and yelped out a loud “Fuck!”

Rich stared at him with wide eyes and they heard Genevieve ask “Who’s there?” Rob and Rich had a rapid silent-yelling and sign language match before someone rounded the corner and they saw Jared, Gen, and Ty all staring at them.

“Hiya, fellas. And lady. We were uh, just getting some stuff-” Rob tried, but Jared was very pointedly giving Rob’s jizz covered stomach an accusing stare and Genevieve was politely looking away.

“So, you guys wanted to go out to eat? Mind if we join?” Rich asked and everyone rolled their eyes.


End file.
